Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: A sequel to my story "The Unstoppable Spiderine" it's been seven months since DNAmy's attack and now Ron and his friends have a new threat to their city. I hope you enjoy please read and review. I own nothing of The Kim Possible or Marvel universes special guests The Avengers and Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1

BADICAL SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II

Welcome back for those who don't know who I am, I'm Ron Stoppable but I'm known to criminals as the Unstoppable Spiderine. It's been a little over a year since I got my powers and with the help of my friends I saved the city From DNAmy. A couple months later Kim moved out, after a fight with Anne, leaving JT to continue his treatments. she left town and disappeared. We never did find Amy's bomb and Gill was released after he was turned back into a human, soon after Gil disappeared as well.

Today my team SpiderForce and I are in the fourth of July parade.( My friends became my team, Bon-Bon uses a Web-tech battlesuit to become the Silver Spider, Shego/Sheila started going by the Spider-Fire and useing her powers to fly and a web gun to capture foes. Wade used a spider based exosuit and went by Robospider, Anne used a symbiot Ron created using his own blood wih his powers to become Lady Web.) Everything was going smoothly as they waved and passed out candy, that is until Drakken attacked with his new sidekick a woman in black with a red helmet, gloves and boots called Monkey Maiden. they started throwing bombs, blowing up floats and terrafying the innocent spectators. SpiderForce couldn't protect everyone and capture them, so they got away.

Spiderine contacted GJ and SHIELD but they couldn't help find Drakkens new lair, this had everyone annoyed. Sheila was so upset she sparred with Hana and got her butt kicked. Everyone sat around the conferance table to figure out what happend. Wade got the footage from the parade, so they could review it and see where they messed up. even after an hour of watching the battle even in slow motion they couldn't come up with anything. Finally Ron said" We got ambushed, like a bunch of rookies."

Bonnie said" You and Anne have a spider-scence, shouldn't that have warned us?"

Warsong replyed "Doesn't matter we let our guard down, like Master Ron said a bunch of rookies, I'm so ashamed of myself."

Ron said "Right now we need to make sure it doesn't happen again. Wade I need you to use imaging software to analize their moves, last I knew blue boy couldn't and I don't reconize her style either."

Shego says "Dr D couldn't fight I tried to teach him a few times, but he couldn't even grasp the basics."

Anne says "If you couldn't teach him who could Sheila?"

Shego scrunches her face and says "That is what I'd like to know."

Hana said "Hey thats Kung-Fu, it's graceful but amatureish."

Wade says "The analises concures, it's several styles of Kung-Fu with something else mixed in, but I cant tell what."

Ron told Wade to keep at it and use the GJ and SHIELD databases to help. Wade went back to his computers as Ron and Anne went to see Senor Senior Senior or Mr S as Ron called him. Mr S was always happy to see them, especially after they used the age reversal gun on him turning him to a forty year old. Mr S used his contacts at Henchco to find out Drakken had got a new item the flying lair.

Spider-Force reported this to GJ and SHIELD, while GJ was useless SHIELD gave them access to a spy satalite network to help them. The tweebs searched so Wade could take Monique out to Summer Slam. Ron took Anne out to dinner, while Shego and Bonnie watched Hana and JT both wishing they had a little one of their own.

The next morning Monique came and started repairing their costumes, so they could use them until she made them new ones in a few days. Ron gave her his new invention Spiderweave, a cloth strong as steel but light as a feather. Ron also told her to make one for Wade and herself, he wanted them protected. He also gave her a Spiderbot to help her. (Spiderbots are a 1-2lbs robotic spider that is a multifuntion tool and comm system) After breakfast Anne went to work as did Shego and Bonnie, Ron got in his spare costume and Spiderine went on Patrol. Wade began to work on his Robosuit, while the Tweebs headed out to the space center to test the Keplar mark IV. Rufus began to clean the house, while he controled a Diablo to sparr with Warsong. Motor Ed drove Hana and JT to school/pre-K, then began work on secret project he was working on with the love of his life V-babe (Dr Vivian Porter)

While out Spiderine was attacked, it was near Hana's school. He was swinging by when he got kicked mid swing, it knocked him to the ground with a thud. When he got up he saw five robotic ninja and several beast men coming out of the sewers, Spiderine got in a low fighting stance and poped his claws out growling "I got six reasons you should run away!"

Then he charged in slicing the head off the first robot ninja and stabbed the second in the face, the third he strait power kicked then crushed its head under his boot. at that time the beast men sarted to surround him so he finished off the last two ninja robots by slicing them each in half. Spiderine held them off the best he could for ten minutes, cutting their numbers down to half. just as they were about to overwhel him the school bell rang.

NOTE well guys as asked a Sequel to Unstoppable Spiderine, I hope you like it sorry it took so long. I lost my Beta so it will take a while to update but it should be only a couple days until then please R&R all tips comments and reviews are greatly apreaciated and have a nice day

ALSO NOTE standard disclaimer I own nothing of the Kim Possible or Marvel Universes


	2. Chapter 2

SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II CHAPTER2

Disclaimer I own nothing of the Kim Possible or Marvel universes

CHAPTER 2

Just as the beastmen thought they had the upperhand the school bell rang. All of a sudden they heard a litle girl yell "Back off you ugly lizzards" as they turned to see her leap the fence and kick one of them sending him smashing into the wall across the ally. before she landed she bounced of a webline and hit another one in the jaw sending hm airborn,this distracted them long enough for Spiderine to go on the offencive. As she used his back and shoulders as a springboard to bounce around attacking the ugly lizzards, as she called them, he was cutting them off at the knees literally.(being the type of lizzards they were they would grow back) after a couple minutes the little girl finished the fight by grabbing onto the neck of a gator like guy from behind and drove her elbow into the back of his head several times knocking him out of the fight Spiderine helped her across the fence as her teacher and friends watched in awe. Spiderine grinned as he said "Thanks for the help little girl. where did you learn to fight like that?"

she grinned and said "My name is Hana Stoppable and my big brudder taugth me."

Spiderine smiled saying "In a few years I may need to get you to be my sidekick"

Hana replys with a barracuda grin "Nope, you can be mine."

they laugh as JT walked up and said "Hey you said I could be your sidekick Hana."

they quit laughing and Spiderine said "Don't worry little man, I wont take your girlfriend."

the two look at each other and yell in unison "She/He is not my girlfriend/boyfriend"

Spiderine grins and waves as he swings off since SHIELD has shown up to clean up and take prisoners. Fury watched the hero swing off and couldn't help but chuckle and thinking back to when Ron told him he may have a hulk but Ron had Hana so he won. Nick thought "forget Ronfactor I need to look into the UnStoppable factor" at that his agents saw something the never seen before in his eye, fear.

that evening Ron picked the kids up, he was informed of the incedent by the teacher and principal. Ron looked at Hana and said "I thought we agreed you would wait a few years before trying to be Spiderine's sidekick." The teacher looked at him and he said "She is a black belt in Kung-Fu, do you want to tell her she can't when it means that much to her." then he gathered her and JT and they headed home. once out of earshot the trio laughed unable to contain themselves.

Once home Ron and Anne made supper while Shego played with the kids. about the time it was done Bonnie got home after her photo shoot for FHM. They all sat down to eat and talk about their day. the kids were excitedly telling there story on the fight when Nick Fury showed up. Ron asked him to join them so he sat next to Monique. after dinner they had a family game night, Nick found he rather enjoyed that and seeing Hana chase Ron across the ceiling when they played tag was a shock, when he asked if she had spider powers too he was told no. Soon they put the kids to bed and got down to business.

After a long talk with Nick the team decided to split into groups and search both the sewers and the skyline fore other beastmen and robo-ninjas. While Wade RoboRufus searched the sewer system, Spiderine and the girls checked the streets and skyline. Warsong stayed back with Ed and Vivian incase they needed back up, while the Tweebs scaned for Drakken. when he team found nothing they headed home, however once they got there Jim said "we found the lair."

Tim then added "But we only saw it for a minute over the Luisiana Bayou"

Ron said "We got to check it out, Sheila why don't you fly us down there since you are the best pilot I know."

Shego blushed but happily agreed, so they were off within the hour. it didnt take long for them to get there using the arachno-jet, unfortunatly as they came close to the location missiles appeared out of nowhere. Shego pulled every maneuver she could come up with to no avail as a missile hit the wing engine, the plane was going down all she could do was try to keep the crash from killing them. which she did but it knocked them out until morning.

in the morning Ron awoke to a heavenly sight as Shego and himself somehow had been thrown so that she was on top of him with their heads between each others upper thighs. Ron smiled and slapped her on the butt, waking her up, she sat right up and heard a muffled voice beneath her. she looked down and blushed as she got off Ron saying "Sorry"

Ron smiled and replyed "I'm not complaining, though next time we wake up like that I hope we are wearing less clothes."

Shego laughed with an agreeing smile while thinking "I can't believe how much he makes me smile and laugh, since I moved in with him and became a part of our family." After a look around Ron tried the comm system and it worked, so they called home base. Wade told them they needed to get out of he swamp before he could get to them to bring them home, and not to worry he was tracking them with spider tracers in their webshooter spiderbots. (small spiderbots primarily used as multi type webshooters) After they got their gear they salvaged all the could use from the jet then Ron blew it sky high to insure the tech couldn't fall into the wrong hands. then they headed out.

The duo spent the day building a raft out of a part of a wing an a couple logs fastend together with vines and webbing. Shego was surprised when evening came and Ron had fished out a hundred pound bullshark, Ron told her it was still just a pup but it would tast good after the day they had. Shego made a fire so he could cook it then they slept on the raft to keep away fom all the snakes and gators. in the morning they had some crawdads then used the raft to get out of there. Sometime around noon a twenty foot gator flipped the raft, Shego used her powers to boil the water around her backing it off then Ron dove on his back and drove his claws through its head and spine at the base of it's skull, killing it quick and as painless as possible. Shego cried "He was going to eat me alive"

Ron grinned and said "Yeah but I can't hold that aginst him, I've had the same thought more than once... today."

Shego gigled saying "Okay Crockadile Dundee."

Ron flipped the raft back over and grinned saying "I loved that movie"

the two skinned the gator and smoked the meat they didn't cook for the day, then they used the hide as a tarp to cover them from the rain that night. on the third day it rained a lot but was pretty uneventful. by the fourth day it started to open up, by noon they got out of the swamp and Wade sent another Arachno-jet to pick them up. the two climbed on board and went to shower and sleep while the plane flew home.

NOTE I don't own any part of Crockadile Dundee either, but I love that bit in the movie. I am rewriting this as I type it in, so if you would like to request a Villian or hero cameo please let me know and I'll try to do it. also as always any comments or reviews would be greatly appreciated. thanks for reading and have a great day until next time


	3. Chapter 3

SPIDERINE II

When they got back Vivian Porter(V-babe) told them she had her robots cover for them, then showed them the most realistic robots they ever saw. Ron says "They look just like us."

Shego looks at hers and asks "Is my butt really that big?"

Ron grinns and says "I think I'm going to get a shower and take a nap."

Shego yells "Hey that isn't an answer to my question, get back here, you already had a shower Stoppable!"

with that SHego takes off after him as he runs around until he gets to the master bath, where he joins Anne in the walk in shower. Anne was pleasently surprised at the intrusion. as they embrace Shego busts in but seeing them she turns to leave, only to be grabbed and pulled in with them. Ron helped her out of her outfit while Anne massaged her breasts and kissed her along her neck. Soon Shego found herself sandwitched between them, in total bliss from their loving touches. Ron picks her up and is deeply in her thrusting wildly in no time, while Anne made out with her and played with her nipples as the hot water ran over them. Soon the water wasn't the only thing steaming up the mirrors. the three didn't get out until the water ran cold.

After lunch they get a call from GJ, it seemed Adrenna Lynn and Will Du hooked up and broke into Wherehouse 7. they stole all kinds of high tech gadgits too advanced for even GJ to dare use. Anne and Shego head to work, Anne to the hospital and Shego to the highschool for her health/ sex ed class. Bonnie got in her costume it was silver with black webbing and gold eyes, then she went on patrol with Spiderine as the Silver Spider. they took off on their webgliders (rocket propelled hoverboards) to the wherehouse.

Thirty minutes later they got there only to find it empty. After searching it Silver-Spider found how they got in while Spiderine found Will's badge. when they met back up inside they were attacked by a group of BeBes. Spiderine popped his claws and charged at them, while Silver-Spider had spikes extend from pretty much everywhere. Spiderine cut the first two down by slicing them in half, while Silver-Spider ran spikes through the heads of two more. Spiderine called for backup as they fought back to back. ten minutes later Warsong came crashing in on her jetcycle. She lauched a volly of spears taking down a dozen BeBes, while the two spider themed heroes began webbing the robots and slamming them together. Warsong pulled out a set of glaves and the trio finished off the swarm of BeBes left, then gathered up the pieces for Vivian to study and use later.

When they got home V-babe went strait to work on the parts, soon she stripped them down and with Warsong and Rons help they built qiute a few spiderbots. then they used the spiderbots to search the sewers for the beastmen, and tools to help them like Rufus used to help Team Possible. Now they could search for the beastmen 24/7 until they found them. this also got Wade and a Rufusbot out of having to go into the sewers.

When every one got home Ron and Bonnie filled them in. Before JT went to bed Ron had Anne give him an injection of his blood, he felt the healing factor and hyperimmunity could counter act JT's progeria, but it would need testing. luckily JT was tough as nails and didn't mind shots. After the kids went to bed Spiderine and Lady-Web (Anne) went on patrol with Warsong, Bonnie had to get a shower and sleep she had a big day at the gym the next day. not much happened until they came across two ninjas knocking off a Stark armoured car. Spiderine webbed the guy and yelled "Get over here" as he janked him over into a powerful uppercut. Lady-Web and Warsong webbed the female ninja down, then a web yank unmasked the two. to Spiderines surprise it was Fukashima and Yori, but before he could do anything Fukashima kicked him in the face and cut Yori free. the two escaped by using a combination of smoke and pepper bombs along with flash granades.  
When they got home Ron was livid he had Warsong take him to Yamanouchi in her warship. once there he was informed Yori was banished for attacking him. Master Sensei offered to help anyway they could, so Ron had them find the Timpus Simia. when they did he used it to go back in time to get the Jade Spider, a totem like the monkey statues that gave him his MMP, he used it on his friends giving them Mystic Spider Power (MSP) then returned it to it's place in history.

After Ron used the age reversal gun on them turning them all back to twentyone, the team was stronger than ever. Not only did they gain strength and agility but they could now stick to walls and were masters of the way of the spider, or Spider-Fu as Bonnie called it. Warsong was so happy she started to train with her powers and had Monique desighn her a costume. Monique decided to black and jade outfit simular to the Scarlet Spider only the mask had an opening for her mouth, it was black where Scarlets was scarlet and had a jade vest instead of blue the eyes were also jade.

A few days later Spiderine and Silver-Spider ran into Monkey Fist and Yono, this time Silver-Spider called for help while they fought the evi duo. While she could handle Monty it took Spiderine to hold off Yono. While the two fought Spiderine hacked and slashed Yono many times but Yono healed from them as fast as he got them. Spiderine had became so enraged he went berserk, soon Yono couldn't heal fast enough to keep up with the damage. Spiderine cut off his right arm and left leg then stabbed yono in the chest with his claws. As Yono started to regrow the limbs Hana dropped into the fray and broke his neck. as soon as he went down Monty took off and Silver-Spider took Hana home. Spiderine took care of Yono, by cutting his head off and burrying it in the foundation to the Zoo's new reptile house. The body was fed to the sharks at the local aquarium, doing this put an end to ono once and for all.

The next day Ron answered the door and found Tony Stark there. Ron said "hey Tony what's up?"

Tony smiled saying "I wanted to thank you and your team for saving my new super computer, you saved me millions."

Ron asks "Does that mean you are buying lunch?"

Tony laughs replying "Not the way you eat, I'll go broke."

They spend a couple hours talking as Ron fills Tony in on the robbery of the GJ wherehouse, and Tony tells him of several of his that had been raided and the security cameras showed Adrenna Lynn and Will Du. Banner even had his lab at Stark tower broke into by a couple ninjas. They finished their talks as Hana and JT got home. Ron asked Tony to stay for supper, so he did much to the joy of JT since Iron-Man was is faorite Avenger. After they ate JT showed Tony his suit of Spiderarmour, that resembled the Hulkbuster armour only it had a spider motif. After a brief talk about how fun thier armours were Tony left promising to come visit again and they would go flying together.

Note sorry it's taking me longer than usual to update but I'm having to rewrite as I type then hope I find all my type-O's since my Beta's computer fried and can't help. Anyway please leave a review or comment and let me know if you like it or if you would like to request a hero or villian until next time have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II

NOTE sorry for the delay in updating but I had a rough couple of days fighting a head cold, also I own nothing of the Marvel or KP universe

A week later Anne found a patient on a new desighner drug simply called Blue. she managed to snatch a small sample to analize, it turned out it was a mix of several drugs and two mutagen compounds. one mutagen was the one DNAmy used a year ago and the other wasfrom lake Wannaweep. When she told Ron he informed the Seniors to be on the lookout and made a reservation for a VIP room at their club for that evening. He wanted to surprise Anne for her birthday.

That night after Ron took Anne out to eat and they had a wonerful time, they ate and danced and then Ron let her drive them home in his Delorean timemachine replica, she was thrilled as they flew across the sky. when they got home Ron gave her her presents, a set of diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelets all matching her blue eyes. After that Anne got her birthday spanking from Ron followed by Bonnie an then Sheila who used her powers to heat her up a little more. With Anne really turned on the four spent the night making love. they layed Anne on the bed and as Ron began to thrust into her deeply and while Bonnie kissed her Sheila massaged her breasts and tweeked her nipples. As the night progressed the trio did everything they could to pleasure Anne, until finally they all collapsed and fell asleep together. in the morning Anne couldn't even walk.

The next day SpiderForce started to hunt down known drug dealers in search of who was supplying Blue. Spiderine nabbed the biggest dealer but he knew nothing of Blue when he got questioned by the savage spider, it took three more days before HE cought one that knew anything. the poor guy cried when he saw Spiderine with Nick Fury, unfortunatly he could only tell them it came in once a month by plane and little else.

The next couple weeks were quite, the team kept busy stopping robberies and high speed chases. they only managed to catch one or two Blue dealers, non of them had any info that could help though. The biggest news came from Anne at the end of the month she was pregnant, and not just Anne but Shego aswell. that night when they were getting ready, Ron looked over and asked "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Anne said "Getting ready to go on patrol."

Ron Stated "Like hell you are, you two are pregnant. I won't stand for it, I won't let you risk it. Sheila you told us you couldn't even get pregnant and you always wanted a child. I love you too much to let you risk your dream."

Shego nodded saying "Okay Ron just this once I won't argue."

Anne and Shego teared up at his concern, then they both kissed him lovingly. Ron and Bonnie continued to get ready, then they took off. Anne and Sheila watched them go a little sad they couldn't join them but they knew Ron was right. Anne turned to Shego and said "Well Shiela it looks like we got some time on our hands, feel like having banana splits in the hot tub?"

Shego nodded replying "Oh yeah."

While on patrol Spiderine and Silver-Spider (Bonnie) swong by Junior's club, the duo found the club being robbed. Spiderine webbed their guns out of the robbers hands, while Silver-Spider dropped down and did a split kick hitting both robbers in the jaw. Then she webbed them and pull them slamming them together, knocking them out. the heroes web them up for the police.

The Seniors thanked them then Mr S lead them to his private VIP room where they got a free hot meal. he asked where the other two young ladies were, only for Ron to tell him about them being with child and him making them take a break from the hero biz. the old man grinned and said "Well congradulations Ronald my boy, you tell them if they need anything not to hesitate to call."

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek and said "We'll tell them, I'll see you later Papi."

Then they put thier masks back on and flew off on thier webgliders, as they flew off they got flagged down by Mr Barkin. They flew down and followed him to find his niece Alice stuck in her car tettering off a bridge. she had swerved to miss a kid that had ran out infront of her car. Spiderine webs the back of the car down, while Silver-Spider freed the girl and helped her to solid ground. Then both heroes worked together to move the car back on solid ground. After Barkin thanked them they flew off as Spiderine said "Take care and we'll see you around Mr B."

When they got home both heroes groaned seeing a red viper in the driveway. before they walked in they looked at each other and said in unison "Oh fuck it's Kim!"

once inside they heard Kim argueing with Anne. Ron walked over and broke it up, not wanting Anne to get so upset. then he asked Kim "What the hell are you doing here? decide to check on your son you abandond six months ago or do you just want to cause trouble?"

Kim went to hit Ron but Anne cought it and flipped her, then twisted her arm around into a hammerlock chickenwing and then sits on her. Anne then said "I think it's time you leave."

Anne got up and started to walk off but Kim tried to hit her, Anne mearly shifted to the left and Kims fist passed by her head. Anne cought it with her right hand, then struck Kim in the gut with three reverse left elbows in half a second and backhanding her and knocking her out cold. thirty minutes later Kim woke up and decided to leave in a huff. as she left she ran into Shego and Bonnie who informed her she was lucky Anne did that to her, because they wouldn't have been as gentle. Shego went on to say "Anne is pregnant and don't need your shit Princess, and she ain't the only one. I'm pregnant too."Kim just pealed out with a sour face, while both Shego and Bonnie smirked chuckleing at her. then the two headed inside to find Ron and Anne.

Back inside Ron was giving Anne a shoulder massage while skinny dipping in the hot tub. Soon Shego and Bonnie joined them, and Bonnie was rubbing Sheila's back and shoulders. Ron could only smile as he thought how close they all became, just like a real family. he looked at the women and a tear came to his eye as he realized they wern't like a real family, they were a real family. the one thing he always wanted. after a couple hours they all went to bed.

NOTE I keep trying to have heroes show up in this but I would really like a few suggestions for heroes or villians from the Marvel universe. I thank you for reading, I also hope to update again within two days. please leave a review or comment or any tips on how to make it better all would be appreciated. until next time have a nice day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II

I own nothing of Marvel or the KP universe, I'm just a poor redneck with a hobby.

The next day Tera Rogers came by with her friend from ESU to visit, he was there to do a story on SpiderForce for the Daily Bugle. When Ron answered he was nearly knocked over as she jumped on him giving him a bone crushing hug, he was sure if it wasn't for his Lotus steel (Adamantium and Vibrainium composit) laminated bones she would have broke a rib ore two. Tera said "Ronnie it's good to see you, is Bonnie here? Oh this is my friend Peter Parker, he came to do a story on SpiderForce."

Ron smiles saying "Good to see you too Tera, and no the girls are out for thier morning run. It's nice to meet you Peter."

Peter said "Nice to meet you too Ron."

Tera asks "Can we wait for them?"

Ron replys "Sure. Would you two care for some tea or coffee?"

Ron lead them to the livingroom and fetched some drinks, telling them to make themselves at home. Then the trio sat down for Peter to start his interviews begining with Ron, after Tera let it slip he was Spiderine.

Tera got back just as the girls came in from thier run. Both guests nearly jumped out of their skin as Warsong walked in, she smiled at them both. After they calmed down Peter asked if she was the one who helped SpiderForce, she just gave him a look as if to say "Just how many 8ft tall teenagers with green skin do you think are in this town". Peter says "I guess that was a dumb question."

Warsong says "It was." as she grins before she leaves to get a shower.

That evening Warsong called Peter and told him SpiderForce would meet him on the roof of a nightclub called Junior's. An hour later the team landed on the roof only to find Spider-Man not Peter Parker waiting on them. After they landed Web-Head explained Peter was unable to come but he would do the interviews if it was okay. They agreed so he began. "Are you mutants if not how did you get your powers?" he asked.

Spiderine steped foward sniffing the air and said as he pulled his mask off "You and Wolverine gave them to me, remember the blood transfusion."

Spider-Man said "Ron I should have known it was you."

The rest of the team removed there masks as Ron opened the door to a private dinning room where they could sit down and tell thier story over a nice meal. Spider-Man chuckled and took his mask off asked each one how they got thier powers, and they explained how Ron gave them to them. Ron then invited him back to home base and a tour of his lab, the Wall Crawler readily accepted.

Back at home base Ron showed him to the lab, Where he gave Peter a spiderbot and an arachnoweave costume to help protect him. Both gifts Peter was greatful for, so he helped Ron create new types of webbing that could help them in dealing with villians. Then Peter left on his hovercycle, the team gave him, for the airport to catch a SHIELD transport back to Manhattan. Before he left he told them he would send a friend or two to help them hunt down where Blue is being made.

The next day while on patrol Spiderine sees the Seniors on thier roof calling for him. When he flies down on his Webglider theytell him there is a Blue distributer inside, and if he wants him he needs to hurry. He followed them to thier obsevation room and they pointed him out. He growled "Damn Monkey. Thanks guys this really helps me out."

Mr.S says "Anytime dear boy, say do you need any help questioning the scoundrel?"

Junior says "Yeah I'd like to help too."

Spiderine says "Okay Junior you can help by throwing him out in five minutes."

Junior waited until five minutes was up then threw Josh Mankey out into the back alley,where he landed with a thud. Just as Josh was getting back up a webline cought him and he was hauled to the roof, where he came face to face with the savage spider. Remembering his last run in with the hero, Josh was glad he was wearring his brown pants. That is when Spiderine flew off with Josh to the tallest building in the tricity area. once there he held Josh by his ankle and over the edge and yelled "Okay Monkey you got two options, option A you tell me where to get Blue, option two refuse and I'll drop you like a bad habbit."

Josh yells "Bullshit you're a hero, you wont kill me."

Spiderine replies "You're right, it will be the sudden stop that does that."

Josh yells "You may kick my ass, break every bone in my body and put me in traction, but you don't hate me enough to kill me."

Spiderine pulls his mask off and roars "Monkey don't count on it , because I hate your fucking guts!"

Josh lost control of all his bodily funtions and cried "Ron oh shit!" knowing he was responsable for how Kim's attitude when team Possible had thier falling out. Ron roared out "Now tell me where you get Blue Monkey boy."

Josh told him as he put his mask back on then he said "Well a deal is a deal I'll let you go" with that Spiderine let go of Josh's ankle, letting him fall until a webline caught him. Spiderine flew down and said "Remember last year I told you if I had to deal with you again I'd kill you, well I wouldn't want to be a lyer now would I." he then used a web desolving agent on the web and flew off. soon Josh fell yelling "Damn you Ron you son of a ..." he was cut off by the impact with the hard concrete. There were screams and people freaked out, but everyone thought it was suicide.

Josh had told Spiderine the location was an old wherehouse in Lowerton, so that is where he flew to. When he got there he found Gill with three beastmen providing security. Sneaking past them he found Yori and Monkey Maiden working as muscle for Monkey Fist, while he was supplying the dealers with Blue to sale. Spiderine called in Warsong with Bonnie, Wade and Rufus. To his surprise a little Spiderine showed up with them, Spiderine told him to stay back, but if he wanted he could play with the monkeys. The little guy just nodded smiling. Before they charged in Spiderine asked "What do we call you?"

the Kid replied "I'm Spider X"

The team charged in, just as Monty was shutting down for the day they burst in through the skylight. This scared the Villians. Spiderine went strait for Monty while Spider X jumped the monkeys popping his bone claws out. Robospider (Wade) and Rufus in a large transforming spiderbot body jumped Gill. Warsong delt with the beastmen taking them down in a flurry of hook punches and strait kicks. Silver-Spider went after Yori and Monkey Maiden. It didn't take long for Warsong to knockout the beastmen and join Silver-Spider. Spider X yelled "Get back here you stnking Monkeys, I'm not done kicking your tails!"

At the sound of that Monkey Maiden turned to see him going feral on them, whith this destraction it cost her a kick to the gut. She got back in her fighting stance only to be shocked when Spider X uppercuts an apelike beastman sending him flying, then he said "Damn dirty ape"

NOTE I hope you are enjoying the story in the next chapter there will be quite a battle. yes JT is Spider X and no Hana isn't going to show up, I had used JT to mess with Monkey Maiden Whose identity may be revealed soon. until then please review, or comment on who from the Avengers or New York hero or even villian you would like to see.  



	6. Chapter 6

BADICAL SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

Warsong Finished with the beastmen went after Yori, Yori was faster but Warsong was the better fighter thanks to her MSP. Feeling out matched Yori pulled out her Fan blades and began to attack, Warsong dodged and countered with a set of Lowardian glaves. The fight got bloody real quick as Yori slashed Warsong's leggs, but Warsong countered by gashing Yori's arms and cheeks in a flurry of strikes. After being cut on the face a second time Yori tried to run, but Warsong cought her using a web granade. She wasn't going anywhere.

In the meantime Silver-Spider fought Monkey Maiden, the two were leaping and flipping all over as they fought. Silver-Spider was annoyed while she could keep up with her Monkey Maiden's style of hit and run was a wast of energy. Silver-Spider realized her unknown style mixed in her fighting was gymnastics or more specificaly cheer moves. They go back and fowarth until Monkey Maiden get in a lucky kick to Silver-Spider's temple then she uses a smoke bomb and a graple to get away. However Spider X almost gets her as he dove by and his claws took a piece of her faceshield revealing her mouth.

Spiderine faced of with his old enemy Monkey Fist, the two clashed a couple times with short exchanges. After about the fourth exchange Monty looked up wipping the blood the blood from his moth and grinned. Monty then said "Not bad Stoppable you've improved, but Yono has trained me well and I'm better than you."

Ron shinks his claws out and asks "How did you know it was me Fisk?"

Monty's eyes go wide seeing the claws but says "A Maiden told me, not that she needed to, I would reconize your fighting style anywhere."

Ron says "Well since you know who I am, I guess I'll just have to kill you to keep my secret!"

Fisk then got a look of pure terror on his face as a rabbid Spiderine charged him, Fisk draws two Ninjato to counter the hero's claws. Spiderine cuts Fisk across an arm, while fisk slashes an X in Spiderines chest. Spiderine strait kicks Fisk in the chest cracking his sternum and sending him back bouncing off a shipping container. As Fisk started to get up Spiderine lepted on him slashing him across the chest, Fisk kicked him off and flipped up seething. Fisk charged in this time trying to take our hero's head, but Spiderine blocked with both sets of his claws. Then he used the claws to cut Fisk's swords making them useless. Fisk threw down what was left of his swords and screeched "I don't need swords to take you down Buffoon!"

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look as Spiderine snapped, He roared "Fisk you are a deadman walking and I don't mean The Undertaker!"

Monty Fisk lost control of all bodily functions as he now stood in a yellow puddle and his shorts soild full. Spiderine retracted his claws and stormed over to Fisk and slapped him several times, to get him to fight back. Finally snapping out of his fear induced daze Monty struck out with an attempt to rip Spiderine's throat out. However Spiderine cought it and struck Fisk's elbow not only breaking it but forcing it to bend the wrong he followed up with an elbow to the gut and spun delivering a reverse elbow to the back of the neck. Fisk went down hard but as Spiderine went to web him up a monkey jumped on his head destracting him long enough for a couple more to sneak Fisk out of there.

Robospider and Rufus' Spiderbot Had been beating the hell out of Gill but when they turned to see Spiderine go off on Fisk Gill took advantage and hit them with gunk. Then he sliped into the sewers to escape thinking "I'm never calling the Sqeeb Buffoon, I think he plans to kill that dumb monkey man." By the time Rufus and Robospider were free it was too late, they sent spiderbots to hunt him down. In the end though Gill got away.

The only one they cought was Yori, so they took her home with them. Ron contacted Master Senei whoin turn sent word to local alumni to help detain her, an hour later Hirotaka and four others showed up to help. Bonnie hearing Hirotaka came running giving the guy a bone crushing hug. He was overjoyed at seeing her again. They spent much of the night catching up, Bonnie even got him to sparr with her. To his surprise she beat him until he used ninja magic and vanished before her eyes, however every attack he made she dodged it and countered with an attack of her own. When he asked how she evaided his attacks she simply told him spider sence.

In the morning Master Sensei arrived and he was angery, he went strait to Yori's cell and started questioning her. The fear of her grandfather made her tell him no lies. After an hour or so he had her in tears as he finished then he warned her not to lie to the chosen one. With that he left, as he did he stopped to turn and look at her one more time as a tear ran down his cheek. On his way out he stopped Ron and said "She will answer any questions you have Stoppable-san."

Ron asks "What will happen to her?"

MS answers "She will be punished uppon her return."

Ron says "Look Sensei go easy on her, I forgive her for attacking me."

Sensei says "You do have a pure heart, I will speak with the councel and tell them of your wishes."

Ron says "Would anything help her?"

Sensei says "I'm afraid not short of finding or returning a sacred relic."

Ron says "Like the Lotus Blade?"

Sensei replys "Yes but it is bound to you and the only way she could get it is to kill you."

Ron grinned slyly and said "Well bye Master Sensei have a nice trip back home."

The old master left a bit puzzled as Ron headed in to question Yori. She looks a little worse for wear, Ron spent the next hour and a half in there with her. At first it was simple things like where she met Fisk and the others, later it progressed to what they were planning. Yori decided to just tell Ron things without bein asked. She said "Monkey Maiden and Drakken are behind Blue, and Gill is helping so they will help him with DNAmy's bomb."

She then says "It seems to me they want to torture then kill you."

Ron asks "Why never did anything to Drakken to warrent that kind of hate."

Yori replys "I think it has to deal with Shego. When he went evil again she refused, telling him she would only turn evil for only a certain villian."

Ron shocked asks "Re-really wh-who?"

Yori replys "Zor.." but is cut off by Shego.

Shego yells "It's none of your business!" while in a panic.

Ron laughs and says "Really Sheila Zorpox, he was bgoing to feed you to the sharks."

Shego blushes and says "Well I was praying if you did go Zorpoxy I could charm you into not doing that."

Ron went over and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead and said "I love you too and I think this way works better don't you."

Shego smiles and responds with a kiss before she leaves for the store. Ron then turns back to Yori who gives a sad look as he motions toward the guards. As they are about to take her she tells Ron where Drakkens lair is, then if he wanted to find it to use infrared. Though the cloak would hide it the engines cranked out tons of heat. Lastly she tells him "Drakken tends to stay in the Burmuda Triangle as much as possible."

Ron said "Wait I have something for her."

Hirotaka started to object until Ron extended his middle claw in essence flipping him off. Ron then said "So the councel will go easy on you, I am intrusting you to return this to Yamanouchi."

With that the claw extended as Ron groaned in pain, soon in Yori's hand was the Lotus Blade. All six ninjas were in shock to see his bone claw and what's more that he made Yori it's guardian for the trip. Yori started to object saying she was unworthy, but Ron wouldn't hear it. Hirotaka asks "Dont you still need it?"

Ron grinns saying "No I Made a new steel compound that is based on it but way stronger."

NOTE Business is going to pick up in the next chapter. I'm still taking requests for heroes and villians to show up. I invite anyone to comment on who they want to see or review or even leave a tip on how to make it better. Thanks for reading and until next time have a nice day.  



	7. Enter The Spiderine

BADICAL SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II chapter VII

I own nothing of Marvel or the Kim Possible universe

ENTER THE SPIDERINE When Ron went back inside he popped his claws out and laid them on a block of his new compound steel and focused. The block began to glow then flow coating his claws and bones as he cried out in pain. Wade asked him what kind of steel the sword was, and Ron told him it was Adamanti and Vibrainium mixed. Then he tolde Wade the steel he used now was an ADAMANTIUM and VIBRAINIUM mix, which gave it twice the strength of the Lotus Blade, it also took alot more focuse to control it. Wade was getting prepared to go with Ron after Drakken but Ron decided to have him stay and monitor him through his new suits sensors, Wade wanted to argue but Ron said he wanted to test how well he could do with the new steel.

Two hours later Spiderine was aproaching Dr D's flying lair on his hovercycle. He was surprised at how big it was, nearly as big as the Hellicarrier. It had no doors or portals to enter, so he used his claws to make one. When he entered a voice said "Welcome Buffoon to my flying pagoda, Monkey Maiden and I are on the top level waiting on you. That is if you can make it here MWAAHAHAHAHA!"

Spiderine yells "Drakken we'll see how funny you are when I shove your feet up your own ass!"

That is when he hears Gill yell "Hey Squeeb this time your friends won't get in the way and I'll crush you!"

Spiderine charges into an open area and yells back "Bring it on Fishstick!"

They stood about twenty feet apart, Spiderine noticed Gill was even bigger than he was yesterday and probably more dangerous. Gill started throwing muck as Spiderine charged in, he managed to dodge all the muck but got hit with a poison bone spike on the back of a large fist. The poison was the same as a stingrays and lodged in Spiderine's stomach. Spiderine kicked Gill away pulling the spike out, he then coughed up some blood and spit it out. Gill charged in as Spideine went berzerk, popping out his claws. Gill popped out four bone spikes out the back of his hands as Spiderine lept at him going for his throat. Claws meet bone spikes as the two clashed. Gill said "I will not be beat by you again Squeeb."

Gill was fast but Spiderine was faster, Gill threw several haymakers at Spiderine but our hero just ducked then did a leg sweep. Gill got up and charged in trying again to finish it in one blow, by going for the head. Spiderine slashed the bone spikes off his left hand, making gill back up long enough for him to start to heal. Seeing this Gill charged in to hit him in the gut again, but Spiderine jumped up and made four rotations in a roundhouse kick sending Gill into the wall. Spiderine said "Thank you Double dragons for the Cyclone kick."

Gill pulled himself out of the wall and roared "That's it! I didnt want to do this but you leave me no choice!"

With that he pulls out a syringe ( where he kept it I don't know or want to even think about) and injects a glowing green and purple liquid in him, he then transforms becoming more like a stingray-sharkman than muckman. Gill charged in faster than ever, he went for another gut shot. Spiderine however cut the poison spikes off before he got hit, it still knocked him back into a roll. Spiderine dove in as soon as he stopped rolling, lashing out with a claw swipe. That laid open Gills gut and at this point Spiderine growled out "You better have better stay down Fishstick, or it will cost you your life."

Gill got to his feet only for his guts to fall out, Seeing this Drakken and Monkey Maiden freaked. Drakken yelled at her "You didn't tell me he was THIS savage!"

She replyed in a state of shock and horror " did didn't kn know. H how, wh when did he get so vicios?"

It was then Spiderne yelled "I'm coming for you Drakken and that Monkey bitch!"

They both trembled in fear as he headed for the next level, Drakken turns to her and says "I hope the Buffoon doesn't make it to us."

She says "I would stop callng him that, he hates it when someone calls him that. Just incase he does you don't want to make him any madder than he would be." Drakken just nodds.

When Spiderine ets to the next level he hears Will Du say "Welcome amature, I didn't think you'ld make it."

Adrena Lynn adds "It's time to get freaky Stoppable."

Spiderine Asks "Did that Monkey bitch tell everyone who I am?"

both Villians answered in unison "Um yeah!"

So he pulls his mask off and says "I'm going to kick her ass. Who is this bitch?"

Ron ran and jumped on a balance beam facing his foes in this obstical course arena, he then ran along it as they shot at him. Ron pulled a block of steel out of his utility belt and a blue glow covered it, transforming it into a unfinished Captain America shield. The bullets bounced off the shield sending them back at the villians, who ducked narrowly avoiding getting shot. When Ron reached a platform on a post Will tossed a gas granade that should have knocked him out, but Ron had slipped his faceplate gas mask on in time then proceeded to cross a series of posts stcking up. While on the posts Adrena started attacking him with flying kicks and punches, all he dodged and countered with a slap to her ass. First she came in with a high kick, but he pulled a move strait out of the Matrix and countered with a spank. Adrena squealed and went for an axe kick but he cought it and again smacked her ass. Adrena tried a low kick but Ron traped her foot under his, she then went for a punch, he cought it and lifted her arm then started tickleing her until she nearly wet herself. Ron let her go as he dodged a bullet that went between them. Adrena yelled "watch where you're shooting DU."

Will ignored her as he kept laying down fire with his guns, Ron noticed Will nearly shot her several times so he dove on her. He protectin her from the rain of hot lead, he also freaked Will out by holding out his hand and the shield came to it just like a Jedi could do. When Will ran out of ammoe Ron shot him with electro webbing, it hit like a tazer and knocked Will down. Ron then helps Adrena up and asks "Are you alright Adrena?"

She blushes and says "I think so, thanks to you."

Ron says "Look I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Please let me pass in peace."

Adrena Lynn looks at him then kicks Du in the face as he starts to get up and says "Okay but I'm going with you, I wont help but I want to see you Kick Drakken and his bitch partner's asses."

Ron thinks for a minute and says "Fine, but if you try anything I'm going to turn that tender ass of yours red as my wife's hair."

Adrena blushes but nodds okay. Then Ron uses his Electrowebbing to web Will down shocking him so bad he made it worse, by wetting himself. then the two headed to the stairs. As they aproached the next arena Ron gave her the shield telling her not to lose it, then they heard "We meet again Outsider."

Note sorry for the cliffy The next couple chapters will have a lot of action. I'm still hoping to get suggestions on heroes and villians to have in this. remember all reviews and comments are appreciated until next time as Mankind says "Have a nice day"


	8. Chapter 8

SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II chapter VIII

"We meet again outsider." Ron looked up seeing a replica of the Yomanouchi sparring arena. Ron said "I'm gonna beat your ass again Fukashima!"

Just then the ground started shaking. Ron said "Oh hell I know these tremors, it's the sumo ninja again."

Ron dropped to his hands and mule kicked the big man in the jaw, then slipped behind him and kicked the back of the knees, then followed that up with a supper atomic wedgie. The large man let out a high pitched scream, then Ron hit him with a reverse elbow to the base of the neck causing him to fall hard face first. Ron then webbed him down as Adrena laughed. Fukashima said "Not bad outsider."

Then the evil ninja threw off his cloak, this revealed he was wearing an armored exosuit covered in spikes, he also wore gauntlets with blades on them. Fukashima then charges in with his claws, but Ron sliced them off. Then Fukashima kicked Ron in the ribs, this caused him to caugh up blood. This is when Ron started to foam at the mouth, terrifying the evil ninja. Ron roars in a berzerkers rage, then dives on Fukashima. Ron slices through the armour like a hot knife through butter. Ron cuts away the armour and enhancements, then Ron kicked him between the legs. Fukashima cried out as his eyes bugged out and crossed. Ron chucles as he says "I guess you do have a set, even though they are no bigger than a grain of rice."

Adrenna snikkers as she adds "That sounds about right, they're not the only things supper small there, huh toothpick."

Ron lets Fukashima recover before resuming, Fukashima Finally gets up and charges at Ron. This time he oes for a strait punch for Ron's face, but Ron cought it and struck the elbow forcing it to break and bend the wrong way with a wet crunch. Fukashima howled in pain, then he went for a high roundhouse. Ron did a split punch as he goes "Ooopsie!"

Fukashima's eyes cross again as he grabbs himself. Ron don't give him a break this time, he instead jumped up grabbing Fukashima's head and drove his knee into his nose. this forced the cartlege into Fukashima's brain. Adrena Lynn yells "Damn you killed him!"

Ron grinns saying "That's okay I never liked him anyway"

Adrena snorts shaking her head and says "The next floor is the kitchen, so why don't we get something to eat?"

Ron says "Okay but I'm cooking."

Adrena asks "What don't trust me?"

Ron says "Not really besides I'm a great cook."

They head up stairs where Ron finds everything he needs. He begins to prepare his ingrediance, while Adrena sits on the counter talking to him. Ron makes steaks in a creamy mushroom sauce, as well as mashed potatoes and garlic bread. As the two sat down to eat, Ron tells Adrena he wished she would become a good guy so to speak instead of a villianess. Adrena tells him she would consider it. Ron pours them some wine and says "We'll rest a bit then head up, for now eat up."

Adrena says "Wow this is really good. If I had this good of food to eat everyday I might change sides."

Ron laughs and says "Well Shego really likes it, but if you want to change I will help you."

Adrena took another bite of her steak and moaned in sheer bliss, savoring each bite of it. When theywere done they headed for the next floor where Adrena told Ron Aviarius is waiting on them.

When they get up there, it looks like a giant birds nest. As the two enter Aviarius sends his humming bird missles at them, but Ron creates a web dome to protect them. The missles blow the dome apart but they were left untouched. Ron rushed in as Aviarius launched a second wave of missles. Ron dodged them webbing several and sending them back at thier launchers. Aviarius was shaken that he lost his missles, so he sent his iant robot flamingo to stomp on Ron. Ron had his claws transform becoming one foot long blue lightsaber blades, he then proceeded to cut the robot birds les out from under it. Then he webbed it to the wall and dove on the villian. Ron delivered several rapid punches followed by by an elbow to the jaw and a kick to the gut, then he finished it with a double arm DDT. Aviarius was out cold and Ron tazer webbed him to the floor after saying "Next time bird brain stay out of my way because the next time you will get more than a charge out of it."

Adrena lead him to the stairs as he decided to give her a spiderbot to use with the shield to protect herself. she asked "You starting to trust me?"

Ron said "It wont fire on me, but yeah I've been watching you and with my enhanced sences I can tell you get worried about me and a little turned on by the fighting."

She blushes saying "At this point if you don't win Drakken will kill me for helping you, and yes seeing you fight does turn me on in a major way."

Ron says "I know. Now who's next?"

The next floor looked like a jungle with lots of monkey totems. Ron growled out Monkey Fist I'm going to kill you you son of a bitch!"

Then he pulls out a device and hits a button, then puts it back in it's pouch on his belt. Just then Guns & Roses WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE started playing loudly coming from his costume. The Monkeys were driven nuts by the music, and it messed up Fisk's concentration. Fisk yelled "Shut that infernal racket off you buffoon."

Ron roars "You didn't learn last time to not call me that, you are going to suffer now. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you're goin to have to part your hair to take a shit!"

The two monkey masters face off. They chare in throwing a flurry of blows, looking strait out of DBZ,  
each counterin the others attacks. Fisk stepped back drawing a ninjato(ninja sword), then he charged in throwing stars at Ron. Ron avoided all the stars, he even managed to catch and toss a few back at Fisk. Fisk struck out at Ron, unfortunatly our hero stepped in something and lost his footing. Ron fell to one knee with his chest laid open, then Fisk stabbed him in the gut. Ron had blood flowing from his mouth now as his chest started to heal closed, Fisk stepped in to take Ron's head. When he swong his sword Ron cought it with his bare left hand, then popped his claws out and uppercut Fisk in the gut three times real quick. Fisk was the one who staggered back hacking up blood.

Ron stood up healing as Fisk used his MMP to heal. They both charged in for round two, Fisk lept in while Ron rolled under him then spun in an upward swing slashing Fisks back open. Fisk screamed as he turned and swong his sword nearly cut Ron's head off, laying open his throat. Ron webbs up his throat as Fisk came in with another swing. Ron cuts his sword with one hand, and drives the claws of the other through Fisks heart and twists. Ron then took Fisks MMP so he couldn't heal, then Ron took his head off saying "There can be only one."

Ron fell and started healing, Adrena rushed over an helped him up. Then the two headed to the next floor. As it turned out the next floor was the living quarters, Adrena took him to her room where she let him shower while she mended his suit. Adrena even hand washed the blood out of his suit and dried it. When Ron got out of the shower she got him to remold the shield into plating for his gut, Ron then oulled a couple more blocks if the composit steel out and turned them into a chest and neck piece then he used the two more to make her a breastplate. They webbed the armour plating to themselves, once done Adrena gave Ron his suit as it just finished in her dryer.

Meanwhile Drakken and Monkey Maiden watched having a fit in his office. Maiden asked "Why does she have cameras in her quarters?"

Drakken replyed "Same reason Shego did and you and Yori do now. I want to keep an eye on you so I don't get double crossed."

Maiden says "They better be gone by the end of the day or we will play Drakken goes ouch for a week."

Drakken gulps and nods saying "It'll be done within the hour"

Maiden replys "Please and thank you."

Drakken grumbles and says "I hope Diablo BeBE can handle him, because I don't think we can."

NOTE I hope you are enjoying the story, again I'm asking for requests for Hero and Villian cammeos. Please leave reviews or comments and I hope you have a nice day until next time 


	9. Chapter 9

Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II

Chapter IX

When Ron And Adrena got to he next floor they were surrounded by BeBes that had horns, wings, and a tail. At that time Drakken came over the PA saying "Lets see you get past these buffoon, my Diablo BeBes are modified with the diablo tech."

Ron said "You're an idiot you overgrown smurf!"

Ron started glowing brightly when Maiden saw electicity surround him she cried "Oh shit!" just then a shockwave came off of him. Ron had generated an EMP with his MMP and it not only took out the Diablo BeBes but the control room as well. This blew out the cloak and the flight system causing it to decloak and go out of control. Ron and Adrenna then headed for the next level, Where Drakken and Monkey Maiden should be acording to Adrena.

When they got to the next level it was the control room, with Drakken and Monkey Maiden. The evil duo Attacked, Ron would have been in trouble if Adrena hadn't chose to jump in and hold Drakken off. As Ron faced off with Maiden she flipped and twirled in her punches and kicks, her hit and run style irratated him. Ron blocked everything she threw at him, then used his claws and in one slash cut her helmet in half (more or less). When her helmet fell so did her long red hair. As her hair fell from her face everyone was shocked when Ron yelled "Kim! What the hell?!"

Kim yelled back "You showing off cost me everything, then you stole my family and married my mother, I hate you Ron!"

Then she hits a button and her and Drakken run to their seats in the center of the room, they become inclosed in a rocket that blasts off. Ron and Adrena stood there watching, then they noticed all the henchmen were synthodrones and the monitors had a countdown. Ron grabbed Adrena and jumped out the hole left by the evil duo's rocket. they cleared the the lair just in time for it to blow. Adrena yells "I'm glad we didn't et blown up but we are over 9,000 feet up, and are about to fall to our doom!"

Ron pulls her in close and says "Don't worry I got you."

Adrena cries "You got me, Who's got you?"

Ron laughs as he creates a web parachute and they glidevdown to a little volcanic island, on the way down Ron activated his homming beacon. Once they landed a storm rolled in, Ron used his webbing to create a dome to protect them. While in the dome the two dug out a hole piling the dirt against the inner walls. Ron told Adrena the storm didn't feel natural, and he thought it was Drakken's doing. Adena asked "Do you think we will ever get off this island?"

Ron said "Don't worry I activated a homming beacon and my friends will come for us."

It was two hours later the webbing started melting, fortunately the storm opened becoming a hurricane with them in the eye. They climbed out and got to work, Adrena used the Robospider to gather food while Ron began to fortify their shelter with debrise from the lair and anything else he could find. After Adrena was informed by the Robospider that her body heat could recharge it and that it could be used to hunt and fish she decided to go after a few cocanut crabs and some fish on the island. Ron found a place that had a lava pit with lots of obsidian, he used the obsidian to make a couple knives for them to use.

When they got back to camp they found a python had crawled up near it and Adrena used the tazer function set to maximum output, this was enough to stun it long enough for Ron to cut it's head off. Together they made a fire in a crude potbelly stove Ron had made using the lava pit to weld it up. Adrena was surprised to see the large chuncks of steel fused together into a strong shelter, Ron even made a door using bamboo with steel plates wedged in it. The two cooked everything and set up several rain catches, then sat down and ate. After they finished the rain started up again, the rain continues all night. By morning the sky clears up and the two climb out, they eat what leftovers they had and began to hunt and gather suplies. Sometime around noon Ron speared a giant grouper, they decided to fix the large fish over a pit. By the time the fish was done night was setting in, the two ate what they could, then went to bed.

In the morning they were awoke by a Rufusbot, once outside they saw a boat with the whole team. It didn't take long for them to be on their way back to Middleton. From the boat they were picked up by hoverjet and flown home, on the way they talked about Adrena joining the team. She explained that she had wanted to go strait but she was afraid of Drakken and Kim and what they might do if she didn't follow orders. They decided to let her join and started spitballin ideas for a codename, they even discused her costume and gear.

Meanwhile with Kim and Drakken.  
They landed at the old abandoned Middleton Space Center. Kim asked "Why are we here?"

Drakken replys "The mastermind wants to see us."

Kim asks "Who is mastermind?"

Voice says "I am Kimmie-cub."

Kim starts crying and cries out "Daddy?"

He steps out of the shadow smiling and hugged her, he held her in his arms until she quit crying. Then he explained as he showed her DNAmy's bomb that he faked his death so he could destroy Ron for her. He went as far as helping DNAmy escape, then he helped Drew to set things up to destroy Middleton and kill Ron. If they couldn't kill him they planned to capture him and send him into a blackhole. Then he gave Kim a new battlesuit he and drew had built based on the centurion project and modified by the hephaestus project. It was black with red power bands and a green powercore located in the center of the chest.

As the team got back Ron changed and headed out after the Mather, who was causing trouble, in the meantime the others show Adrena around. By the time Spiderine got to cityhall The Mather captured the mayor. Our hero was glad Wade gave him his new stealthsuit complete with personal cloaking device and stealth functions. He used it to sneak in and hit the Mather with impact webbing, disracting him while Spiderine rescued the mayor. Once the mayor was safe Spiderine went back after the Mather. When he went back in he found Mather had created a a cap that transformed his thoughtwaves into phisical matter (like his old room).

Note sorry for the slow updates but I will try to update faster. How did you like my twists, I hope it was a surprise. Well this is one of the last chances to request any Marvel hero or villian. I'm thinking of having Warsong sparr with an Avenger any suggestions as to Who would be nice. Thank you for reading please leave a review. Until next time Have a nice day.


	10. Chapter 10

Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II

CHAPTER X

The Mather said "No one can beat me now." as he sent wave after wave of calculations at Spiderine. Spiderine dodged the attacks while sending multible types of webbing back at the Mather. The Mather avoided most of them until an impact web hit him in the face, while he was distracted Spiderine shot him with tazer webbing in the groin. This caused him to wet himself, Spiderine then fired six more tazer webs putting the Mather down until the police come in and take him away. While nobody was watching Spiderine swiped Mather's cap, he figured it would be good to analize it.

Once back at home Ron ate some of Anne's brainloaf, after he kissed Anne and the girls since he missed them so much while he was gone. Then he headed to the lab, where he began helping Adrena Lynn get fitted with her yellow and blue costume. Her costume looked like Spiderman's only it was yellow where his was red and it had an open mouth and let her hair flow freely out the top. The costume was made from a Yellow and blue Spiderbot made with centurion and hephaestus projects tech (Just like Kim's new battlesuit.), it expanded into full armour and gear. Adrena chose the name Arachnobabe which everyone thought was sexy.

The next day everyone helps Adrena move from her loft in Lowerton to the mansion, while moving Anne and the girls asked about Ron's mission after Drakken. Ron and Adrena told them all about it as they worked, they even told them Monkey Maiden's true identity. Anne and the tweebs cried finding out while Sheila and Bonnie were angery that Kim for how she hurt Anne and the boys. Wade and Monique were just disapointed in her. When Nana showed up that evening and found out she was heartbroken and angery, wanting to teach Kim a lesson personally. Ron decided to help Nana out and turned her and Adrena both twenty one, then fixed Nana up with her own Spidertech suit that was the reverse of Adrena's and it was called Arachnophobia.

That night Nana went on patrol with Ron, Bonnie, and Adrena, while out the four found Kim with a guy who looked an awful lot like Erik and a group of henchmen in black and red. Nana dropped down and kicked the Erik look a like and said "Kimberly Anne I am very disapointed in you!"

Kim when pale as her eyes bugged out and she whimpered "Nana?"

Then she takes off wih Erik hot on her heals, while the other henchmen get in Nana's way. The rest of SpiderForce drops down to clear a path so she could chase Kim, But there were just too many and Kim got away. However the henchmen got turned over to SHIELD all but one. The one they didn't turn over to SHIELD they took to a warehouse, there they were met by Senor Senior Senior. The ladies went back on patrol while Mr.S and Spiderine interrogated the poor bastard.

Mr.S asked "What is your name young man?"

The henchman said "Robby."

Spiderine says "Well Robby we are quite good at this, and if you want to save yourself a world of pain you'll answer our questions honestly."

Robby noded as Senior asked "What is Drakken and Kim Possible's plan?"

Robby says "Mastermind hasn't told anyone what his plan is."

Spiderine asks "Which one goes by Mastermind?"

Robby replys "Mastermind is one of Drakkens old friends, he is real smart and goes on and on about sending you into a blackhole."

Senior asks "Where is their lair?"

Robby answers "It's at the old Middleton Space Center."

After a couple hours they let Robby go right into the hands of SHIELD agent Phill Colson, Who took him strait to Director Fury. In the meantime Ron went home and loaded up with gear. He got prepared to go to war, then he and the team set off for the old space center. On the way Spiderine tells them he is going in and wants them to secure the escape routes, Even the pregnant women went but just to secure exits.

When they got to the old Middleton space center they didn't find much, mostly old junk. However the team did find the remains of DNAmy's bomb inside, but the toxins had been drained out. The only thing the team could figure was the villians found a new way to deploying the mutagen. Monique called in her Uncle Nick, who rushed over. Once Nick got there he had his team go over the place with a fine tooth comb. Nick said if they found anything he would call with the info. Nana said "You better Nicky boy."

Nick turned around scared stiff as he saw Nana and said "Yes Ma'am."

Spiderine says "I love you Nana, you're the best." as he land the rest of SpiderForce laughed.

Back at the mansion the team decided to prepare for Thanksgiving. Nana, Anne, and Ron began to cook while Bonnie and Sheila set the table and Adrena Lynn went for suplies with Monique and Wade. Once done they all sat down to eat and celebrate. Durring the celebration Anne, Sheila and Bonnie got annoyed at how much attention Adrena and Nana were paying to Ron, that night Ron and the girls slept together. In the morning Bonnie was unable to move until noon, but she had the biggest smile on her face anyone ever seen her have.

A little while after Bonnie had got up Dr Betty Director showed up, she wanted Adrena Lynn and wasn't aking no as an answer. However when Nana appeared in her normal age and objected, while it scared Betty she still said "I'm sorry but you don't have any authority here."

Nana says "Oh really" as she pressed a button on her forearm bracer, it transforms her ino her early twenties. Then she took a selfie and sent it to someone, about fifteen seconds later her phone rang. She put it on speaker and a voice said "Agent Possible how did you get to be young again?"

Nana says "Ron Stoppable made me a device that lets me chane my age, now I want reactivated."

Voice says "You got it, anything else?"

Nana smiles replying "Yeah, I got a GJ's Dr Director here would you tell her who outranks who here."

Voice says "Agent Possible holds a rank equel to a six star general so she has the higher rank. Anything else?"

Nana "No thank you Mr Steelwolf goodbye sir."

Mr Steelwolf "Goodbye Agent Possible."

The line went dead as Betty nearly wet herself from Nana giving her a glare. Betty left in a tiff since she couldn't take Adrena Lynn. After she left Adrena told Nana thanks for saving her from GJ, then she explained Will Du was reporting back to someone at GJ and she was released into his custody when they let her out of prison.

That evening while on patrol Spiderine and Arachno-Babe ran into Venom who was chasing Carnage. Spiderine webbed Carnage with his heatwebbing, that slowed it while they cough up with him. Once the trio surrounded him Venom went in with a haymaker but Carnage ducked, Spiderine came in with a flurry of attacks with lightsaber claws. Carnage tried to avoid the claws but he is just overwhelmed, soon the symbiot is forced off Casidy and Aracho-Babe webs it up with heat and tazer webbing. Then they coat it in impact webbing so Venom could carry it back to the mansion. Once there Wade gives Eddie Brock (Venom) a large cylinder to hold the Carnage symbiot in, and Monique called in a SHIELD agent to pick up Casidy. While they waited Eddie and Adrena flirted a lot, getting to know each other. When Venom was ready he and Arachno-Babe exchanged numbers and had set up a date for New Years.

Note I hope you like this story I haven't had much feedback and I reall could use some so please fave, follow or comment/review I'll even take flamming at this point because I really do wan to improve the story to the readers tasts in the next chapter Bonnie gets a surprise can anyone guess what it is? Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY and I hope to see you again for the next instalment of Badical SpiderForce: Spiderine II


	11. Chapter 11

BADICAL SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II

CHAPTER XI

The next day everyone was awoke by Bonnie crying out "OMG it's positive!"

Ron and Anne run to her wih Shego close behind, Ron asks "What is, is something wrong?"

Bonnie grinns and says "The pregnancy test, that's three for three Ron-Ron. And I'm gonna have to back off on my workouts."

Anne laughs and says "Must have happen after the Holloween party."

Ron says "I guess all three of you are going to take off from hero duty and you'll be glad Nana has decided to stay with us permanently."

Shego says "I love it, Somebody else to kick Princess in the butt."

That night Ron went out with Adrena and Warsong, While on patrol the trio ran across Dementor and his men. They followed the villians back to the timeshare lair, they stayed on the rooftops to keep unnoticed. Once at the lair Warsong attaked from one side, while While Spiderine charged the other and Arahno-Babe covered the esape port in the roof. Dementor's henchmen poured out in a counter attack, Warong used a set of blunt glaves while Spiderine used blunted claws and they tore through the henchmen. Dementor saw them breaking through and decided escape, however Arachno-babe webbed his escape port closed with heat webbing after using her spiderbot to wield it shut. Dementor jumped in his escape rocket only to findout it wont launch, so he runs for the trap door that would put him out in the harbor. As the villian got near the trap door Arachno-Babe webbed him down with tazer webbing, knocking the pint sized man out cold.

When Dementor came to Spiderine sent the ladies ahead so he could talk to Dementor. After the women left Spiderine took Dementor to the top of the tallest building in the tri city area and hung him over the edge upsidedown. Dementor yelled threats to which Spiderine replyed by putting his claws to the spiderline holding up the evile little man. Dementor quickly shut up and payed attention. Then Spiderine said "You will pay for your crimes especially killing Dr James Possible."

Dementor yells "I didn't, he faked his death!"

Spiderine asks "Why would he do that?"

Dementor responds "He wanted to kill his daughter's sidekick, it seems the sidekick out shined her making her look bad. James was pissed he had forgotten his place, and needed taught a lesson."

Spiderine asked "So you helped him, are you still helping him?"

Dementor nodded so Spiderine reached out and punched him, knocking him out. Then Ron called Shield and gave them Dementor so Nick could iterrogate him. An hour later Colson picked him up and took him to the Helacarrier, telling Ron they would let him know anything they foundout. Coulson even offered to give Ron a ride home in Lola, but Ron chose to ride his Arachnoglider.

The next morning Nick showed up in time for Ron's breakfast buffet he puts out every other day. Ron asked him to join them, so Nick got some scrambled eggs, sausage in buttery syrup, and some sauteed hashbrowns in Ron's secret sauce. When Nick sat down to eat he nearly fell over at how good it tasted. After eating Nick informed them that after extended interrogation and review of security footage, James Possible was indeed alive. Then he tells them acording to his intel GJ is working with him, all this to destroy Ron. They even helped DNAmy last year, just because Ron made their golden child Kim who was chosen to take over for Dr Director when she retired in a couple years. Anne felt bad until Ron said "Honey he abandoned you and the boys plus he made everyone think he was dead, don't feel bad, as far as you knew you honored your vows till death do you part."

Nick added "He was declared dead, and Ron is right he skipped out on you and the boys."

Then Coulson came in and said "Sir we know where three of his bases are, but we can't get authorization to raid them."

Ron says "Authorization we don't need no stinking authorization, Phil I do however need the locations though."

Nick laughed (Which scared the crap out of eveyone except Ron, Nana, and Monique) as he said "Tell the man Coulson."

Phil said "Mt Middleton, a few miles east of Berlin Germany, and dead center of the Sanoran desert."

Ron said "I'll get the desert, Nana you take a team and go for Mt Middleton. That only leaves Germany."

Monique says "I'll lead a team and take that one."

Nick asks "How are you going to get teams?"

Nana says "I'll take Adrena and Warsong with a couple of Vivian's standins."

Monique says "And I'll take Wade, Rufus, and Ed with his transforming Doom-V mark five suit."

Nick said "Phil I'm taking Off for a few days, you're in charge until I get back."

Phil says "Yes sir. By the way would you like some extra guns, I have several in the trunk of Lola."

Nick grinns saying "Your a good man Phil."

They go out and Nick loads up with several pistols, a few granades, and a 50 caliber rifle. Then Nick hans Phil his badge telling him this is off the books. A couple hours later Nick Fury and his neice are flying toward Germany with her team. Nana lead her team to Mt Middleton on their Arachnocycles. Both teams found their respective base full of BeBes and Synthodrones but nobody else.

Ron landed just outside the bases peremater, he found an air vent and groaned. Cursing He cut open the vent and slipped in, as soon as he found an empty room he left the vents. Ron shook his head thinking "That is so predictable KP and I used to do that all the time." Ron then released several spiderbots into the vent system to distract them. Ron slipped on his protective suit and utility belt then snuck out, using the celing to crawl along he avoided the cameras. The spiderbots did thier job causing many problems in the security systems and power distribution in general. Ron found Dr D in a lab alone, so he lowered himself behind blue boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Drakken spun around and got punched in the face as Ron said "What's up doc, thought I'd drop in."

Drakken started to get up when Ron said "Stay down."

Drakken just whimpered when Ron popped his claws out. Then Ron reached out and grabbedhimat the base of the neck. As Drakken o woozie Ron said "Vulcan neck pinch." (If anyone had been paying attention they would see a needle ring on Rons middle finger)

Drakken fell knocked out cold by the move, then Ron hung him up with webbing then wen back to looking for Kim and James. Ron said "Now for my old friend." as he lef the room.

NOTE in the next chapter Ron finds Kim and thing get nuts real fast. also we findout why Kim hates Ron enough to kill him and a few surprises too. Thanks for reading please fave, follow, review, or just leave a comment and let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY and do come back for the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II

I own nothing of the Kim Possible or marvel universe

CHAPTER XII

Spiderine continued going through the lair, he had a few runins but he quickly dropped the synthodrones by clawing them across the chest or face. It took a while but finally he found Kim in the shower in her room, he grabbed her a towel and waited. Once she was done he handed KP athe towel saying "Here you go Kimmie."

Kim took the towel and covered herself then said "Ron you pervert how dare you watch me in the shower!"

pullin his mask off he laughed and replyed "Hey I got enough women that share my bed, I don't need you too." then he added "By the way why do you hate me so much you want to kill me anyway?"

Kim says "Where do I start? You not only married my mom but you got her and Shego pregnant."

Ron adds "And Bonnie but you wanted to kill me before that, I have the scar to prove it."

Kim asks "What are you talking about?"

Ron turns around and pulls his shirt off, then he points out a nasty scar of a stab wound. Kim gasps and says "How did you get that?"

Ron growls "You gave it to me!"

Kim says "I did, when?"

Ron says "You had just got back togather with Monkey, and I had just let Bonnie move in since she got got dumped by Junior. We went dancing and we ended up at the same club you were at, you were drunk and saw us, next thing I knew you had snuck up and stabbed me in the back. It was Anne who patched me up at the hospital, then I spent the next couple hours trying to keep you from bein arrested. I had to call in GJ to help and together we kept you out of jail and the papers.

Kim says angerly "I don' believe you."

Ron snaps out "Frankly I don't give a damn, but it's the truth. You could ask Anne, Bonnie, Wade, Monkey... no Monkey fell down went splat, hell you could ask your dad if he would tell you the truth."

Ron then puched up a video on his Spiderwave hand held and held it out for Kim to see. She looked on in shock as she saw herself sneak in behind Ron with a kitchen knife and stab him then twist the blade and laugh as he cried out in pain. Kim actually felt sick seeing her laughing at what she had just done, she felt she should tell him she was sorry. Ron however wouldn't let her. He simply pulled the knife she just saw out of his belt and stuck it in her hand, then pointed it at his own heart and said "Here you want me dead so bad do it, only this time look me in the eye as you drive it into my heart. I want you to watch the life drain out of me, lets see if you laugh this time KP. GO ON DO IT!"

By this time Kim was in tears she tried to o it but finally dropped the knife and fell cryng in his arms. She sobbed and said "I'm so sorry Ron"

Ron held her for a few minutes, then he had her get dressed. Kim offered to help im for old time sake. Kim then lead him to her father's lab, when he walked in he was slamed back into the dome like celing. Kim walked up and said "I told you daddy he would fall for it. I knew he would try to save me."

Ron was shocked realizing she had tricked him, she set him up and he was livid. James then said as he laughed "Now Ronald I'm going to send you into the nearest blackhole, then destroy Middleton."

Ron pulls his mask bask on as he yells "I may not be able to stop you but I know who can."

Kim asks "Oh, who?"

Spiderine yells "The Savage Spider!" then ou shoot lightsaber claws and cut the dome' power freeing him. Hundreds of BeBes flood in and he starts savagely cutting them down whie foaming at the mouth. He sticks his arms strait out and spins like Michael Jackson cutting them down as they moved in. Both Possibles watched in horror as he made his way to them spinning and slashing like a turbo charged blender. It was at this time an alarm went off telling them thier ther bases were under attack, James hit a button and the roof opened up as a rocket came up from the floor. Just as they were about to enter an armoured exosuit landed firing webbing, it webbed up the doorway to the rocket. They then heard a voice come from it "Mommy, Pappy you leave Uncle Ron alone, he has been working hard to help me get better. You do want him to help me don't you Mommy?"

Kim went pale as the chest of the suit opened and revealed JT. Both Possibles were shocked as JT began to chew them out, then to Kim's surprise JT closed the suit and shot Erik as he came sneaking up on him and Spiderine. JT said "I hate synthodrones they stink, and that one reeked of cheep cologne."

Then he turned and webbed Kim to the floor. Spiderine lepted over him clotheslines James knocking him to the floor, then he webbed him and slamed him into a computer terminal. This sent synthogoo everywhere Kim was confused, as Ron pulled his mask off giving her a look of confusion as well. Ron asked "What the?"

Kim shrugged saying "I don't know."

JT said "Well Mommy you are busted, I am very dispointed(disappointed) in you."

Kim felt like her heart had just been ripped out and stomped on by her son's words. She just gave up, she couldn't fight against her own son who had her webbed up and held in his giant exosuit's arms. As the duo headed out they found Drakken had got away. As they flew back Kim asked "Who was it that nearly took my head off back at the werehouse?"

JT said "That was me Mommy sorry I didn't know it was you."

Kim asked "Where did you get those claws?"

JT smirks saying "Uncle Ron gave them to me, it took several shots but now I have Spiderine power."

Ron says "The healing factor combats the progeria, I'm still working on a way to cure it completely."

JT adds "For now I have to either use my Spider buster armour suit or stay in my room after dinner until breakfast."

Kim looks confused so Ron explains "I made a way to constantly expose him to an age stabblelizing energy, but it takes a large power supply."

JT says "He is working on a way to make it smaller into a vest or belt I can wear."

When Ron and JT got back with Kim they got informed that GJ took custody of Dementor, and while in transit he escaped. Nick wants to take Kim in but the team convences him it would be better to leave her in their custody. While there JT worked on Kim, his words hit her hard as he told her off for being a villian. Then he told her how Uncle Ron was doing everything he could to make him better even at the cost of his own health, Kim finally had to give in and see she and her father were wrong.

NOTE I only got a couple chapters left anybody want to decide Kim's fate should she join the team or go to jail, I'll wait a couple days to update until then comment what you want to see happen Should Ron kill James? Tell me what you want to see, I'll ajust the story to popular request and any requests for baby names? until next time HAVE A NICE DAY and thank you for reading. all reviews will be appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

BADICAL SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II

CHAPTER XIII

It was Christmas and Kim finally joined the team as Spider-Maiden. JT and Hana got a ton of toys, JT even got told he was cured thanks to a full transfusion from Ron. However now they had to deal with Wolverine's bad temper. Bonnie got a white faux fur coat, Shego got a gold chain and heart locket, and Anne got a diamond encrusted gold bracelet. Kim got a silver choker with a emerald heart pendant, and Warsong got a couple new leather outfits. After everyone got their gifts the team started their party.

Durring the party Anne cought JT kissing Hana under the mistletoe, later Ron cought Adrenna under the mistletoe so he kissed her and she just about jumped him. Then twenty minutes later Wade cought Monique standing there, and five minutes after that Ed kissed Shego there. Vivian nearly beat him to death for it, while JT introduced Warsong to a snowball fight. Warsong thought it was great training until Hana nailed her in the ear. All in all everyone had fun specially Ron everytime he got near the mistletoe one of the ladies got him in a lip lock, even Warsong to everyones ammusement.

that evening Nick came by and got cought by Nana under the Mistletoe. After his brain kicked back in he told them Drakken met up with Dementor and they are hidding out on a floating fortress somewhere in the Hawian islands. The team decided to prepare and head out at once. Everyone goes even JT and Hana who uses JT's Spiderbuster armour. Nick helped them get there with his personal SHIELD hoverjet.

A couple hours later they arrived only to be stopped by a hurricane, according to radar the fortress was in the eye. Wade did an analises and found the storm was the work of a Mega weather generator(MWG), that meant no matter how long they waited the hurricane wouldn't stop or move. Nick says they will just have to find another way, when all of a sudden Ron dives out the door. Everyone thinks he's lost it until they see a blue glow and him fly strait into the eye. Fury yells "Damn that's one crazy motherfucker!"

Monique looks at him and says "Don't call Ron that. Who do you think you are Samuel L Jackson?

Everyone just looks at him funny.

Once in the eye Spiderine sees the dish of the MWG, so he flies trait to it and drops a spiderbomb. Once the bomb blows the storm starts to die down. As soon as it dies out the team flies in and drops down through the opening of the MWG, when they land they see Drakken and Dementor finishing the startup of a deathray. The evil duo take aim at Spiderine and fire, Spiderine uses his claws to block and reflect the ray back at them. The two villians dove out of the way as the deathray got blasted to bits. Drakken turned to Dementor and said "Okay Dementor I think he really is all that,and we just pissed him off."

Dementor nodded saying "Yah I zenk ve screwed up, time for ze ace in ze hole!" and he has the room filled with killer droids.

Spiderine roars out "Okay Tin men I'm going to send you all back to Oz."

Little Spiderine yells "Not alone you wont." as the little guy leaps into the mix, then everyone joins in.

The two Spiderines lead the charge like savage beasts, slicing through one droid then another like a set of blenders in a tornado. The droids atempted to overwhelm them only for Hana in the Spiderbuster and Robospider to go all bulldozer on them, plowing through all the way to the villians. They grabbed the evil duo and chokeslamed them both into the floor, this caused them to surrender. Drakken yells "You may get us but our bomb will destroy the city MWA HAHAHAHA!"

Nick called in his agents for clean up as he tried to question Drakken. Drakken however refused to talk, that is when Spiderine told Nick to let him and Mr.S. Nick said "Okay but I have to be there."

Spiderine says "Fine but you can't interfere, if you do I'll have to knock you out."

Nick smirks saying "If you think you can."

Spiderine grabbs Dr D and throws him in a cargo container, then hangs him upsidedown from the center rafter. Then Nick walks in and shuts the door. Spiderine starts setting out various items to interrogate the smurf. Ron pulls off his mask and yells "Hey Shego I need you in here."

Drakken asks "Whats the matter Buffoon need a woman to do your job?"

Ron holds up a sixteen penny nail sized icepick two foot long with barbs on it and replys "Have you ever seen a western where the guy gets the clap, ever wonder how they cured it?"

Nick Fury groaned wencing while grabbing himself, he says "They burned it out the way you got it."

Drakken gulped and said questionally "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

Shego said as she came in "Yeah he will, if you even think of lying to him Dr D."

Drakken peed himself but instantly wished he hadn't since he was upsidedown, and it ran down him almost drownding him. When they started asking questions Drakken wouldn't answer until Ron popped his claws out and held them to blue boys groin, then he made a quick double slash removing the crotch of the smurfs pants. Shego started heating up the pick, this caused Drakken to answer. Over the next two hours Dr D tells them everything they want to know, due to several reminders of what would happen if he lied or refused to talk. In the end they learned James Possible was alive but he was a cyborg, and when the ball fell so would the city. The problem was Drakken didn't know where the bomb was to do it, so Fury took him into custody and called Senor Senior Senior to interrogate Dementor.

After they all got home Anne and Kim put Hana and JT to bed, while they did Ron made stirfry and salmon. Once they ate they sat down to talk, that is when it hit Ron and he called Nick Fury. Ron told him he bet the ball was either the bomb or the trigger, so they could check it and watch it. Ron was sure sooner or later James or one of his henchmen would show up. Nick agreed and put his best agents on it.

NOTE one chapter to go and I still can't decide if I should kill off James Possible or not and if I do who should do it. Any suggestions comments or reviews would be greatly appreciated until then HAVE A NICE DAY


	14. Chapter 14

BADICAL SPIDERFORCE: SPIDERINE II

A/N To Book of Eli thanks for the suggestion but you forgot Anne is pregnant Ron would not let her indanger her and their unborn child but hopfully this is okay, I hope you enjoy it

I don't own anything Kim Possible or Marvel

CHAPTER XIV

A couple days after the ball was set up Fury had his agents in place, the next day while on patrol Spiderine found a synthodrone messing with the pole. Spiderine put a tracer on it, and followed it to it's destination. When agents checked the pole, finding a remote detonator plate they raideo Fury who told Spiderine. Our heroes knew the bomb had to be within range of the detonater signal, Spiderine also sent word to the rest of SpiderForce to send the spiderbots out to find the bomb.

The rest of SpiderForce sent an army of Spiderbots and the new upgraded models the Arachnohunters to search for and defuse the bomb, within the hour they found it hidden in the town watertower. While that happen Spiderine tracked the drone to a warehouse on the docks, once he entered from an open window on the roof he saw Dr James Possible and a bunch of Little Diablos(LD). Just as Spiderine got in position to pounce James looked up and said "Welcome Ronald to your doom, get ready for a one way ticket to a blackhole." as the LD began to grow and come online.

Spiderine called for backup as he dove out the window, just before the wall was blown out by the LD's as they bust through it shooting lasers at him. Our hero had to pull off moves even Spiderman would have trouble with in order to avoid the laser fire and attacks from the LDs. Within thirty minutes Warsong and the rest of the team showed up (Well Wade, Kim, and Adrena), they began taking to fight off the LDs. They had very little success unil The Avengers showed up, Fury had called them in. Iron-Man blasted one as it was about to shoot KP in the back, Hulk landed on ones head and smashed it just in time to stop it from ripping Wade's Robospider apart. Thor began to thow lightening as he decended into the fight.

Spiderine was joined by KP and BlackWidow, while the others delt with the LDs. The trio chased James as they did they ran into synthodrone clones, now unmasked Ron popped out his claws and stabbed a couple clones. Quickly KP had her wrist Arachnohunters shooting darts like Widows wrist shooters, the trio wiped out all the clones and closed in on James. Once thay had caught up to him his arm transformed into into a laser cannon and fires on them.

As the trio spread out James laughed maniacally as he fired at Ron and Widow, not once did he fire at Kim. Kim webbed him against the wall as Widow shot him with a tranquilizer dart, James however used a laser to cut himself free. It soon became aparrent that the dart had no effect on him, as he shot Ron in the chest sending him to the ground. Then he threw the dart putting Widow down for the count, he turned and said "Kimmie-cub why are you helping the sidekick instead of your father? I love you baby."

Kim replys "Daddy what you're doing is wrong, yes Ron hurt me by leaving me but I hurt him first and worse."

James said "Honey don't be silly he made you look like a fool, the world laughed at you!"

Kim said "That wasn't his fault, and I stabbed him in the back literally. I still don't remember doing that."

James said "Of course you don't, my hypnochip erased that memory after you did it. Just like I designed it to."

Kim asks "What do you mean?"

James said "I made it so you could get your revenge on Ronald and not be in trouble, see I had it worked out with GJ that since you couldn't remember and was a valued asset of GJ you would get off with only a slap on the wrist at most."

Kim furrows her eyebrows as she realized what he was saying, then she screamed "You made me do that to Ron, how dare you?!"

James put his hand on her cheek and leaned in as he said "I love you Kimmie-cub." Then he kissed her on the lips shocking her.

Kim came to realize why he was always so overly protective and lovy dovy with her. Ron flipped up and said "I always knew you were obsessed with KP, but that it was this sick I never would have guessed. What is wrong with you?"

James just laughed as he opened fire on Ron again, hitting him in the head. This angered Kim as she saw Ron's steel skull, while grossed out by the fact her bestfriend's skull was bared. She turned to her dad and roared "I'll kill you for that."

Ron yelled "Ouch that hurt old man!" as his face regrew, and his claws came out.

Both Possibles stood in shock as they watched him regenerate completely free of even a scar. Kim decided to take this oppertunity to roundhouse James knocking him out. Ron laughed as a Rufusbot hacked into the mainframe and shut down the remaining LDs. Ron picked up Widow and James as he and KP headed out. On the way they passed a rocket and Ron had an idea, he placed James in the rocket and chuckled. He then whispered his plan to KP, she laughed as she shook her head in ammusement. The duo called in the whole team with Fury and the Avengers.

A couple hours later everyone had gathered there and Ron had told them his plan, even Fury thaught it was great. As they stood there Thor felt a tug on his hand, when he looked down Hana said "You dropped your hammer, here you go." as she handed it back to him.

Thor said "Thanks kid." then it dawned on him what just happen, she had not only lifted it but placed it in his hand like it weighed nothing. James began to wake up as everyone except Ron and Anne hid from sight. Once James was fully awake Ron looked at Anne and said "I love you Anne but I'm going to send him into a blackhole or at least into orbit."

Anne says "Ron honey you can't do that, I want to be the one to send him there."

With this James went pale white and asked "What did I do to you?"

Anne gave him a wicked grin and growls out "You not only abandoned your family, but you put us all even Kim at risk of being mutated or worse killed."

James stuttered only to be cut off by Kim as she came foward and said "You made me nearly kill my first and best friend, I can't forgive you for that. I think they should let me do it after what you did, Wade found the chip. Thank God he was able to deactivate it and it no longer controls me. I can't remember much of what happen over the last nine months, but after what you did earlier today I have to wonder what all you did do to me."

James gulped and said "I swear Kimmie-cub I didn't touch you like that, please believe me."

Ron says "If I thought you did, I would kill you without a second thought."

James asks "What do you want from me?"

Anne yells "A confession to everything, and a list of who helped you."

James did as Anne told him gave a full list of everyone that worked with him including GJ. He also told them what each person did, this was enough for Nick Fury to get warrents to take down and arrest GJ's board and director. After he signals them the heroic trio smiled and hit the launch button, James rocketed off. He flew right up and landed on the SHIELD helicarrier.

The next day Monique lead a team of SHIELD agents on a raid of GJ arresting all of those who conspiered with James or assisted him. Betty tried to run but was webbed up by a web gun wielded by a very angery Kim Possible. Kim glared at her with death in her eyes, Betty surrendered without any more trouble. While the GJ councel tried to object they got arrested as well, by the end of the day GJ was history. Fury had enough to shut it down for good.

Less than six months later the girls had their babies, Anne had a had a son named Johnny Dean. Bonnie had a boy Sonny, and Shego/Sheila had twins a girl named Ronda and a boy named Rufus. Everyone was overjoyed at the addition of four new members of the family, as they got home Vivian turned to ED and asked "I wonder if they will be this happy when we have one in about eight months?"

Ed's eyes went huge as everyone congradulated them, Ron went as far as arrange a party for them a week later. At he party Everyone celebrated and wished the blond couple the best of luck. Ron came over to them at the end of the party after everyone gave them gifts and said "I need to give you two my gift, I hope you like it. It's parked outside."

The couple ran outside only to see a white 80's GMC van with blue flames and loaded with all the baby gear that it could hold, it also had every safty feature devised in it. All the couple could do was cheer and play some air guitar. Ron and the girls just smirked as the couple celebrated. After the couple got done Vivian kissed Ron on the cheek.

That night Ron sat on the couch holding Rufus with Anne and Bonnie holding their boys and Shego playing with Ronda on the floor at his feet. Ron himself had the biggest smile on his face he ever had as everyone else came in for family movie night, of course it wasn't five minutes later Wade and Monique told them Wade had proposed and she said yes. All Ron could think was with all these new family members and more on the way they're going to need a bigger house.

THE END?

NOTE I hope you enjoyed this installment and leave a review so my next story will be even better. I also wish to invite anyone who wants to make a new Spiderine story to do so, all I ask is let me know when you post it. until next time my friends have a nice day


End file.
